The Beast Within
by mcwheatley
Summary: What if Riddick met someone who had a beast herself?


TITLE: The Beast Within

AUTHOR: Ailis70

CATEGORY: Romance (I think), AU

PAIRING: Riddick / Other

RATING: PG-13

WARNINGS: PG-13 for sexual situations

SUMMARY: Doesn't have much plot. But what would happen if Riddick met with another 'beast'?

The Beast Within

Standing in the darkness of the cantina, he caught her scent. It was strong. Stronger now than it had been five years ago. Stronger than it had been two years ago. He had met her five years ago. Had last touched her two years ago. Two years was to long to go without the touch of a woman. Especially this woman.

Raven sat calmly at the table sipping her coffee. Riddick knew it was coffee, it wouldn't be anything else. He had never known her to drink liquor, beer or otherwise. The memory of her favorite beverage brought a smile to his lips. He had never acquired a taste for it, but he enjoyed the taste of it off her lips.

He felt the familiar stirring of desire start.

Raven was not her real name. It was Simon Black. But most of the 'clients' she came in contact with called her Raven. She only used her real name for business. Raven was an Embassador from Earth. She spent much of her time traveling from one slam to another, weeding out the true criminals from the falsely accused ones. Her 'clients.' On a dare from another inmate, Riddick had gone to speak in front of this woman, to try and plead his innocence. Insanity was his plea. Yeah, right. Upon meeting her, he was drawn to her immediately. Instant desire, lust and yes, even love. He hadn't known what hit him. She had seen through his ploy. She knew he wasn't insane. But she had promised that they would meet again.

Looking at the woman, he knew where she got the name Raven from. Her hair was long and dark, almost black. It set off her amber colored eyes and pale skin. Right now, it was braided down her back. She wasn't very tall, maybe 5'2". But, she was built like a mini powerhouse. She was solid and strong. He knew that she could hold her own, even against him. In fact, he had seen her in action. He remembered vividly how she had torn Toombs apart. Literally. Limb from limb. He shook his head at the memory. Toombs never should have goaded her like that.

_Looking down at her, he was slammed with instant lust. His animal was waking up. Three years of not having this woman had taken it's toll._

_Raven touched his shoulder. It was like a rush of electricity through his body. He shivered and she dropped her hand. _

_Reaching up, he cupped her chin, bringing his lips to hers. She pulled him deeper and he was kissing her feverishly, desperately. He could smell her and it was intoxicating. When the kiss broke, neither could breathe. When she moved and touched his chest, he growled. Low and dangerous. Looking at her he tried to gain control of himself. He was losing control. SHE was making him lose control. _

_He saw her eyes were dark with desire. She reached up to touch his cheek and he gasped. The skin on his face and neck tingled as if someone had set a live wire to him. It was such an overwhelming sensation that it hurt. Not pain but pure, animal pleasure._

"_I can't control this." His voice was a low, bass growl that sounded less human, more animal. He could smell her desire and it was driving him to the brink. He grabbed her arm and pushed her roughly down. "I told you I'm losing control." His voice sounded dangerous, monstrous._

_Raven looked into his eyes and saw something slide behind them. Riddick's beast was in there, waiting to get out. It was looking at her through his eyes. It saw it's mate, it's alpha female._

_He pulled at her clothes, tearing them. Getting to her skin was his first priority. Finally, they were both naked, heat rising from them both. Growling, his eyes raked over her body, taking in everything. Her desire was rising, he could smell it and it was driving him crazy._

_Suddenly, she moved out from beneath him, standing just inches away from him._

_Riddick moved into Raven for a kiss, but she slid her hand along his jaw and turned his head away. She touched lips to his neck and slid her mouth down his skin, until she could taste his pulse beating against her tongue. He tasted of sweat, desire and animal. She ran her finger over his nipple and he shuddered._

_She reached up and pulled his face close to hers. "Please." She whispered before she kissed him again, hungrily. Her power poured through him, like some warm electric liquid._

_Looking into her eyes he saw something slide behind them. Something familiar. "What are you?" _

_Raven smiled and he caught a glimpse of teeth. Teeth that were sharper, more pointed than they should be. "I want you to truly know what I am." She whispered. Her power flowed over him, through him and he gasped at the sheer weight of it._

_She reached up and grasped on of his hands. Glancing down, Riddick took in a breath._

_Her fingers elongated, stretching impossibly long and thin. Her nails grew into heavy claws. He could hear her bones stretch and pop. As he grasped her hand just a little harder, bones and muscles that shouldn't be there moved with amazing grace._

_She threw back her head and laughed. But, the mouth she opened wasn't human anymore. Her face had lengthened. She had a muzzle. Her dark hair had lengthened. It flowed down her back as if attached to her spine._

_Raven stepped back from him and stood to her full height. Her power was strong, almost choking Riddick as he stood there, trying to digest what he was seeing. Her muscles stretched and grew stronger, more beast-like. Rough, black hair grew through her skin as the flesh itself turned ghost white. Her bones stretched and began to form, something between a woman and a wolf._

_In two strides, he was standing in front of her. He saw himself mirrored in her eyes. That raw, animal presence. Dipping his head he brought her lips to his. Her power washed over him. As the kiss deepened, he could feel her body change. Raven was changing her shape as she kissed Riddick. He could feel her bones and muscles glide back into human form. _

_The were knows its mate. It knows his scent and feels his presence. Her mate. Her alpha male._

Standing in the darkness of the cantina, he caught her scent. It was strong. Stronger now than it had been five years ago. Stronger than it had been two years ago. He had met her five years ago. Had last touched her two years ago. Two years was to long to go without the touch of a woman. Especially this woman. His mate. His alpha female.

Bringing himself out of his reverie, he caught her moving away from the table. He watched her moving languidly toward him. Again, desire slammed into him. He could taste her power as she moved and it awakened the beast within him.

"Hello Richard." It was a low, deep growl. "It's been so long." She said as she passed him, moving her hand along his chest, sending currents of electricity over him in waves. "Way to long."

He could do nothing but agree and follow her out.

A.N.: Just a short ficlet to feed my obsession. Hope you enjoy it.


End file.
